Krosh'narok Characters
The Krosh'narok has evolved into a large warband in the Second War; its success can no longer be attributed to Kar'ung, Gosh, or Calgraz alone. Many prominent figures have rose up in the warband, eager to make their mark in the world. (if you're in the guild, feel free to add your characters here, though try to keep it brief) Orcs Warlord Kar'ung The founder the Krosh'narok, Kar'ung was a blademaster of some renown before founding the warband; its original members were his allies and friends. Kar'ung proved to be a valiant leader, often leading the Krosh'nraok into battle against ogres and draenei. When the First War came, however, Kar'ung did not fight alongside Calgraz's force, and was instead deployed west by order of the Warchief. Kar'ung still proved himself to be a cunning general in the sacking of the human heartland, later leading a sneak attack into Stormwind. When Doomhammer purged the Shadow Council, Kar'ung disobeyed, albeit silently. He saved the lives of many warlocks by offering them refuge in the Shadow Council, accounting for warlocks being commonplace in the Krosh'narok moreso than other warbands. However, Kar'ung has made it clear that he will not disobey direct orders from the new warchief. During the Second War, Kar'ung became even more distant from the Calgraz's -- now Gosh's -- force when he was told to lead a naval campaign, splitting the Krosh'narok in half; while Gosh Skullcrusher led their elite ground forces, Kar'ung commanded a navy at the head of his flagship, a juggernaut. He was reunited with his infantry fellows at Tol Barad, however. Advisor Calgraz Calgraz was one of the first members of the Krosh'narok, not part of Kar'ung's inner circle though capable nevertheless. An ambitious shaman who eagerly began to follow Gul'dan's ways, Calgraz used his connections to the Shadow Council, as well as his own cunning and power, to advance through the ranks. He became Kar'ung's most trusted officer, befriending many members of the warband as well as educating Ogrash in the fel arts. By the First War he had advanced to the rank of Centurion, leading the Krosh'narok's campaign in the Swamp of Sorrows and Redridge. He led a flank attack on Stormwind through the harbor. After the First War, however, the promising Calgraz was killed by Doomhammer's men, staying behind to bide Erklar and Ogrash time to escape. Whether he did this out of a sense of sacrifice or genuine belief that his powers would be enough to protect him from Doomhammer's forces is unknown. Regardless, Calgraz would be risen as one of the Shadow Council's death knights, returning to the Krosh'narok. He serves as advisor to Gosh Skullcrusher, still holding a strong loyalty to the Horde in undeath. Calgraz seems to have become disillusioned with the Shadow Council, not agreeing with Erklar's blind allegiance and lust for power like he used to. Neruthos, Centurion of Draenor A veteran Bonechewer warrior and warleader, Neruthos joined the Krosh'narok, along with a sizeable force of Bonechewer, during the war against the Draenei. He proved to be a cunning strategist and officer, rising through the ranks. Despite the bloodlust plaguing the orcs, Neruthos showed a surprising amount of restraint and a distinct lack of sadism. Some of his critics speculated he did not drink Mannoroth's blood, though Kar'ung was not one of them, promoting Neruthos closely behind Calgraz. However, when the First War came, Neruthos was ordered by higher ranking warlords to stay on Draenor to station Hellfire Citadel. Kar'ung did not want to see Neruthos' skills go to waste, however, and began to send new recruits to him; most of the Krosh'narok grunts that joined after the First War were instructed by Neruthos at some point in their training. He, too, is the reason that most Krosh'narok grunts carry shields, as he values defensive tactics. By the Second War, Neruthos was promoted to centurion as well, dubbed the "Centurion of Draenor" to distinguish him from Gosh, who holds the same rank on Azeroth. If the Alliance ever grows bold enough to strike Draenor, it shall be Neruthos and his men who hold the line, ordered to defend their Citadel to the last man. Sergeant Garm'argal A young, bloodthirsty Blackrock, Garm'argal is regarded by many as a raving demon worshipper. True to an extent, Garm'argal does indeed still openly revere the Burning Legion. Although his attitude has earned him some ire in Doomhammer's Horde, he is a capable warrior. Garm'argal's brother is in the Shadow Council and some rumor that he is as well. Sergeant Krulgoth Gronnbreaker Despite holding a fairly low rank, Krulgoth is greatly respected, serving as one of Gosh's advisors and often leading men into battle in lieu of the officers that often serve in combat directly under Gosh. A Blackrock warrior of some renown, Krulgoth joined the Krosh'narok early on, though only rose to prominence in the Second War. Loyal and trustworthy, Krulgoth unquestionably obeys Gosh and Kar'ung, though is still a cunning and independent thinker. Overseer Thal'krok Thal'krok was one of the architects that worked on designing and later overseeing the construction of the Citadel. He proved to be remarkably intelligent and well-learned for an orc; the Krosh'narok recruited him as a siege and defense engineer initially. However, he has since proven his worth in management, becoming one of Gosh's advisors. Thal'krok controls most of the non-combat logistics of the Krosh'narok infantry; peons, food, supplies, construction of defenses, and more. Thal'krok rarely appears in the midst of battle, though sometimes commands the Krosh'narok's artillery and siege. It is said he came from the Thunderlord Clan; if that is true, he seems to have utterly abandoned his clan identity. Thal'krok enjoys studying human and dwarven architecture and equipment, often trying to implement the same, advanced technology into the Krosh'narok's equipment. Still, he has no qualms about the genocide of the humans or their allies. Legionnaire Erklar Erklar served the Krosh'narok for many years, during the First and Second Wars as well. However, it was obvious that his loyalties stood with the Burning Legion. Despite working hard with his comrades from the Krosh'narok, earning himself quite the reputation, today he stands against them and all those who would oppose his demonic lords. Ogrash Soulripper Ogrash served the Krosh'narok since it started on Draenor, roughly around the time the warband hit Tanaan Jungle. Ever since, he had become one of the most powerful warlocks in the Warband, perhaps second only to Erklar. His loyalties once were with the Shadow Council but now lie within the horde. Rokar Bloodshed Rokar fought under the Krosh'narok from it's first incarnation in Draenor, leaving behind the jungles of Tanaan. Rokar is one of the most capable, dangerous and hot-headed warriors in the warband, even taking a leadership role when none other is present; his bloodlust is insatiable and his endurance and conditioning to pain makes him an unstoppable force on the battlefield. Lethria Lethria was a young, determined adept of the Shadow Council by the time she's joined the Krosh'narok. Known to be shunned by her clan -- the Frostwolf -- Lethria has remorselessly dabbled in the tainted arts of the Legion, eventually reaching to serve as Ogrash's apprentice up to the forming of the New Horde. As years passed and the modern society stopped appealing the now-strong warlock, Lethria has taken refuge in Outland with the Shadow Council, refusing to forsake her practices and instead strengthening them. Ogres Gor The ogre had tossed his luck with the Horde and served it even on Draenor, becoming part of the Krosh'narok under Kar'ung's leadership. Some time during the Second War, he would be turned into an ogre magi known as Gor'dran, practicing dark magics in years that followed. Before this, he also ventured to the seas with Kar'ung's naval fleet and aided the Horde's efforts at Tol Barad. Trolls Ekul'run The eldest son of the Darkthorn chief, Ekul'run is a deadly and ambitious fighter. Although he was initially bitter towards the orcs, his attitude towards them rapidly improved after being saved by the Krosh'narok and fighting alongside them. Ekul'run was impressed by Gosh's defense of the Darkthorn village, asking his father if he could join the orcish warband in their march to war. The chieftain accepted, and Ekul'run is the leader of the Darkthorn forces within the Krosh'narok. He holds little political views save for the complete destruction of any who would oppose the Darkthorn and their new allies. Ekul'run and many of the Krosh'narok hold a deep, mutual respect, albeit a bond forged by the fires of war and nothing else. Krul'karak One of the priests of the Darkthorn, Krul'karak is distant from his peers and tribe, viewed as an eccentric old man not to be taken seriously. When the Horde came to Azeroth, however, Krul'karak traveled south -- alone -- to confront the newcomers. Amazingly, he managed not only to make contact, but begin to negotiate with the greenskins. During the years of the First War he learned the orcish language and traditions, and once he heard of Zul'jin pledging himself to the Horde, Krul'karak began to plot on bringing the still neutral Darkthorn into the war. In a bid to gain revenge against the ancient enemies of trollkind, he sent the Krosh'narok north to save Ekul'run from execution by elven and human forces. Ultimately Krul'karak's plan suceeded, the Darkthorn joining the Horde and the old priest gained a significant amount of respect among both the Darkthorn and Krosh'narok. He continues to fight with the Krosh'narok, offering his old spells and tricks to the Horde. His extensive knowledge of the land and experience against the elves have proven very useful. Category:Krosh'narok Category:Horde JentrazCategory:Guild A young hunter from the Darkthorn, Jentraz has longed for some form of adventure, or a thrill to an otherwise boring life. Learning of the Horde's recent arrival, and later Zul'jin's pledge to the horde, Jentraz took up the opportunity to learn the orcish language, as fractured as his dialect is. When the Krosh'narok arrived, he was among the later to join their efforts, due to his particular distaste for the burning magics that their forces wielded. Jentraz now aids the Krosh'narok as well as he can, though his primitive weaponry has often proven useless.